The Boy Who Surpassed God
by Racoda Moonshine
Summary: What if Soul couldn't control him anymore? What if he got too strong? What if it meant his boyfriend would be in danger? What if he made the wrong decision and it cost him dear? BSxSoul - Character death


_**The Boy Who Surpassed God**_

Black Star threaded his fingers through his boyfriends snow white hair and continued to be kissed sweetly.

Suddenly the joyous feeling of intimacy was snatched away from him as the other boy jolted his head backwards.

Black Star's eyes opened and he smiled at his lover's face.

"You alright?" he asked. Soul didn't answer, he was looking away and his expression was pained.

The ninja touched Soul's cheek and cried out when his wrist was grabbed and held tightly.

"Don't touch me." Soul growled. But the voice wasn't his. The voice was darker. The voice sent a shiver running through Black Star's entire body, and not the normal shiver that Soul could send coursing through him. Black Star looked into those familiar red eyes and saw nothing but hate, and despair, and…and…death. Black Star tried to pull away but Soul refused to let go, his nails digging into the tanned boys skin.

Black Star flinched and closed his eyes, trying to will away the pain.

"You disgust me you pathetic piece of scum. Just looking at you makes me feel sick let alone kissing you." The voice spat, spewing forth venomous words from Soul's mouth.

There was a moment of silence before Black Star's wrist was released and he was hugged tightly.

Black Star let out a shaky breath and rubbed the nail indentations. He felt tears falling against his neck and he held his lover tightly.

"It's okay Soul, don't worry about it." Black Star assured Soul, who was holding him tightly.

"It's not okay Black Star! He's getting stronger and I'm losing control. I don't want you to get hurt." Soul whimpered.

Black Star pulled him back and kissed him softly, smiling inwardly when he was kissed back.

"I won't get hurt Soul. I'll make sure I don't. I _can_ look after myself." He retorted.

Soul laughed slightly and sighed, stroking his finger up and down Black Star's spine.

* * *

Soul kissed Black Star passionately, coiling his arms around the boys neck and melting into the arms of his lover.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we must get going." Tsubaki's gentle voice chimed through, bringing both boys back from their own little world. Black Star withdrew his tongue from Soul's mouth and undesirably pulled out of his boyfriends arms.

"I won't be gone long, you probably won't even notice." Black Star informed the white haired boy, putting on a brave face. Soul smiled and took hold of the blue haired boys hands, intertwining their fingers.

"Oh I'll notice your gone," Soul suddenly smirked, "I'll be able to hear myself think!"

Black Star snorted and pecked Soul on the lips before pulling away and beginning to walk off with Tsubaki.

"I love you!" Soul suddenly blurted out, rather loudly. He instantly blushed, realising how un-cool he had just sounded. Black Star looked over his shoulder at the embarrassed looking boy behind him. He suddenly sprinted back and snogged Soul full on, picking the boy up off the ground and spinning him around as they kissed before putting him back down and smiling.

"I love you too." He whispered to a_ very_ flustered looking Soul.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki called. Black Star grinned and ran back, waving to Soul as he went. Soul touched his lips with his fingertips, still able to feel his boyfriends kiss seared on his mouth.

**_Scum…_**

Soul froze.

**_We could do better than that piece of scum…_**

Soul shook his head, walking back towards his apartment.

**_Don't ignore me!_**

Soul flinched at the pain from the voice screeching in his head.

_Don't call Black Star scum…_

**_And when did I start taking orders from you?(!)_**

Soul sighed and went into his room, slamming the door behind him and flopping down on his bed.

_Don't hurt him…please, just leave him alone…_

**_Have I finally found your weakness?_**

Soul whimpered as pictures flashed before his mind's eye. Pictures he would rather not see of his beloved Black Star.

**_I'm going to enjoy this…_**

_Enjoy w-what?_

Soul shivered at the mad cackle that clawed at him from inside his own head.

**_Destroying your little plaything, limb by limb…_**

_N-no! I won't let you! Take anything! Do anything! Just don't hurt him!_

Despair sparked through Soul's entire body at the snarled response that he received in his mind.

**_Break up with him…_**

_I…no…please…anything but that…I love him…_

**_I could kill him…_**

_Okay! Okay! I will, just…please…don't hurt him_

**_Good boy…obedient boy…_**

* * *

"Honey! I'm home!" Black Star called as he bundled through the front door of Soul's apartment. Silence.

"Soul?" Black Star said, peering into the living room. As he turned around, the headstrong ninja boy nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Soul! You gave me a fright!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry." Soul mumbled. Black Star coiled his arms around Soul's waist and nuzzled the boys neck, breathing in and finding himself having missed his boyfriends scent. Soul smiled and draped his arms over Black Stars shoulders, leaning his head to the side and closing his eyes, letting Black Star continue to kiss his neck sweetly.

"I've missed you so much." Black Star breathed into Soul's ear, making the boy shiver.

"I…I missed you too." Soul whispered. Black Star pressed Soul up against the wall, pinning the boy against it with his body. Soul groaned as the blue haired boy continued to kiss the tender skin on his neck.

**_Do it…now…_**

Soul turned rigid and tried to stay calm.

**_NOW OR I'LL KILL HIM!_**

Soul pushed Black Star away violently and wrapped his arms around himself. Black Star, having been caught off guard, fell to the floor with a thud. He blinked dumbly.

"S-soul?" he questioned. Soul shook his head, tears forming in his eyes.

"I…I'm so sorry Black Star…" he sniffled. The ninja stood up and dusted himself off.

"Soul? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, placing his hands on Soul's hips.

"I…I…I don't think we should…we should…" Soul trailed off, cursing himself for being so weak.

**_Yes, you are weak. Now do it…break him…_**

Soul tried to fight it when Black Star kissed him but it felt so good. He found himself melting into his lovers kiss and getting carried away in the moment.

**_You had your chance…now it's my turn…_**

Soul broke from Black Star and pulled away, turning his back on the other boy.

"Soul? What is it? Are you okay?" Black Star asked, concern clear in his normally confident voice. Soul shook his head.

"No, no I'm not okay. I think we should just be friends okay?" he replied. Black Star turned rigid.

"W-what?" he breathed. Soul spun around and crossed his arms against his chest.

"I don't love you anymore Black Star," he sneered, "I mean who could? Just look at you!"

Black Star felt tears grace his cheeks as he began to shake. Soul looked him up and down.  
"I mean, what was I thinking? You are_ so _not good enough for me, I'm way out of your league! Talk about batting below my average. Anyway, I just think it's time we realise that this little fling we got going on, isn't working." He said coarsely.

"B-below your average? A-a fling? That's all I was to you?" Black Star asked, his voice cracking with tears. Soul rolled his eyes.

"Ugly _and_ stupid!" he muttered, just loud enough for Black Star to hear.

"B-but I love you Soul…I can't live without you… you're my everything…" Black Star cried. Soul rolled his eyes coldly. Black Star barged past Soul and ran out of the front door, hand over his mouth as he tried to contain his sobs. If only he'd stayed a few more seconds, for he would have seen the look of distress on Soul's face as he regained control of his body and watched the love of his life run out the door.

**_Just as I thought, I enjoyed that thoroughly._**

Soul sank down to his knees, burying his head in his knees as he brought them up to his chest.

_Why? Why couldn't you just let me do it, let him down gently!?_

**_Where would be the fun in that?_**

Soul banged his head back against the wall, trying to rid himself of the manic laughter resounding in his head.

* * *

The tearstained letter lay on Soul's bed, crumpled and creased and re-read so many times. Soul could repeat the letter word for word if he wanted to. His beloved Black Star was dead. Hours after their last meeting, he had gone home and hung himself, leaving a sealed letter for Soul and a two word suicide note.

"Kagirinai yasuragi."

* * *

_My dearest Soul,_

_Those things you said to me on our last meeting, they hurt. Really hurt. I thought you loved me. I thought you cared. You were always saying we would be together forever, that you would never leave me or hurt me. You lied. _

_I never believed in heartbreak. People telling of the insufferable pain caused by a broken heart. Now I know they were right. You've broken my heart. You've broken my heart then crushed it into tiny pieces then thrown it back in my face. I loved you Soul. I do love you but all I can think about it how much you hurt me. _

_Maybe we just weren't meant to be. I mean, we're best friends! Best friends aren't supposed to get together, things become complicated, not to mention we were both guys. I believe in Karma Soul, I think ever since out first kiss we were destined to get bitch slapped by Karma one day. Today was that day. _

_You should know that you were my world, my everything. I adored and worshiped you will all my heart and you punished me for it. You gave me everything I'd ever wanted then stripped me of it, leaving me cold and alone._

_But thank you Soul, you've helped me achieve my goal._

_I'm finally the boy who surpassed God._

_Forever yours, _

_ Black Star_

_

* * *

_

Kagirinai yasuragi = Eternal Peace

Sorry it's a little depressing ^^ Reviews please x


End file.
